


La promessa di un bambino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Furia russa [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 22.	Stringere un fazzoletto.





	La promessa di un bambino

La promessa di un bambino

Ilya s’inginocchiò e raccolse il fazzoletto dal pavimento, gli occhi gli pizzicavano e le mani gli tremavano.

Sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e serrò gli occhi, avvertiva un forte sapore metallico di sangue in bocca, mentre la sua schiena curva gli doleva.

< Ti giuro, papà, che non ti dimenticherò. Non ti meritavi quello che ti hanno fatto. Lavorerò sodo, in modo da risanare il nome della nostra famiglia.

Non potrò mai dimostrare che ti hanno incastrato perché non eri gestibile, ma sappi una cosa…

Sarai orgoglioso di me > pensò.

“Questo è tutto ciò che mi rimane di te” esalò.

[102].


End file.
